prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
For All Mankind: The Life
For All Mankind: The Life and Career of Mick Foley is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment featuring Mick Foley. Disc 1 The Documentary :*A Happy Story :*Idyllic Childhood :*Huge Fan :*Training School :*Working the Road :*WCW :*Sting :*Vader :*ECW & Japan :*Mankind :*Dude Love :*Hell In A Cell :*Mr. Socko :*The Rock :*Author :*Triple H :*Commissioner :*Going Away :*Randy Orton :*Making a Difference :*Edge :*Retirement :*Stand Up Comic :*A Complete One-Off Disc 2 :*Jack Foley and Les Thornton vs The British Bulldogs (Superstars, September 1986 ) :*Cactus Jack and Gary Young vs Scott Steiner and Billy Travis (AWA All Star Wrestling, October 1988) :*Cactus Jack Manson vs. Brickhouse Brown (Wild West Wrestling, April 1989) :*Cactus Jack vs. Keith Hart (Power Hour, March 1990) :*Cactus Jack vs Sting (Power Hour, November 1991. Submit or Surrender Match) :*Cactus Jack vs Van Hammer (Clash of the Champions XVIII, 21 January 1992. Falls Count Anywhere Match) :*Cactus Jack vs. Sandman (Ft. Lauderdale, FL May 1995. Barbed Wire Match) :*Cactus Jack vs. Shane Douglas (CyberSlam, February 1996) :*Mankind vs Rocky Maivia (IYH: A Cold Day in Hell, 11 May 1997) :*Mankind vs Hunter Hearst Helmsley (IYH: Canadian Stampede, July 6, 1997) Disc 3 :*Dude Love vs Rocky Maivia (RAW, November 17, 1997) :*Mankind vs Undertaker (King of the Ring, June 28, 1998. Hell In A Cell Match.) :*Mankind and Kane vs New Age Outlaws (RAW, July 13, 1998 ) :*Mankind vs. The Rock (IYH: Rock Bottom, December 13, 1998. WWF Championship) :*Mankind and The Rock vs Triple H and Shane McMahon (SmackDown, September 2, 1999. WWF Tag Team Championship) :*Mankind vs Al Snow (Smackdown, December 16, 1999) :*Cactus Jack vs Triple H (No Way Out, February 27, 2000. Hell In A Cell Match.) Blu-ray Exclusives *Promos: :*Sting's Birthday Cake (WCW, October 5, 1991) :*No Ear Surgery (WCW Saturday Night, September 10, 1994) :*Barbie (RAW, April 5, 2004) :*Cutting Edge (SmackDown, August 1, 2008) :*Relevancy with CM Punk (RAW, September 24, 2012) *Stories: :*Frank Foley :*Snowed In :*DeNucci Training School :*Arrested in Italy? :*Cactus Jack - The Name :*Africa :*Birth of Bang Bang :*Losing Teeth :*On the Spot :*Wanted T-Shirt :*Smoking Flight? :*Anti-Hardcore ECW :*Farewell in ECW :*Vicious Suplex :*Kevin Sullivan - Mentor :*Rock `n Sock Jacket :*Disneyland :*Loogie Heard `Round the World :*Commentator :*Mr. Socko vs. The Cobra :*Comedy Show :*Favourite Mick Foley Persona :*Sheamus Meets Mick :*Christmas Cheer :*Wardrobe :*Thrifty Mick :*Great Dad Images For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00001.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00002.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00003.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00004.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00005.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00006.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00007.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00008.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00009.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00010.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00011.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00012.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00013.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00014.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00015.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00016.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00017.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00018.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00019.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00020.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00021.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00022.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00023.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00024.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00025.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00026.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00027.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00028.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00029.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00030.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00031.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00032.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00033.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00034.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00035.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00036.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00037.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00038.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00039.jpg For All Mankind The Life & Career of Mick Foley.00040.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases